


Motivation

by thelma_throwaway



Category: Naruto
Genre: College AU, F/M, Naruto has 0 attention span, PWP, Tutor smut, motivation, smutshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelma_throwaway/pseuds/thelma_throwaway
Summary: “What else motivates you.”“Ramen,” he says quickly before tapping his chin in thought. “Football. And..”“And girls?” Sakura finishes for him with a grin.“Yeah… I took AP Spanish in high school just to sit next to Hinata Hyuuga.”Sakura tries to imagine the type of girl who’d inspire this type of academic optimism in Naruto. “How’d that go.”{College AU smutshot}
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/ Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 100





	Motivation

Sakura sighs, checks her watch. Another hour of her life sucked away. 

Professor Hatake had all but promised that if she could get Naruto a passing grade she was guaranteed a TA position in the spring. It was an offer she couldn’t refuse, especially when the professor had taken down his grey cloth mask to emphasize his request, baring a delectable smile and salt-and-pepper stubble. He was conning her she knew— but she was willing to be played. Especially if he kept flashing that sexy grin. Plus Uzumaki isn’t a _bad_ student. He’s just… energetic, curious. Distracted.

Even now he’s staring out the window of the study room watching birds twitter between branches. 

She clears her throat and raps her pastel nails on the desk. 

“C’mon, Naruto— just finish and you can go out there.”

He tilts his head and grins sheepishly, extra sharp canines digging into the corners of his lips. It’s autumn and the leaves burnish the sunlight orange as it filters through. Outside there’s the happy sounds of their classmates on the quad, the _thunk_ of a football being passed back and forth, the faraway smell of smoke in cold air. 

“Sorry… bet it’s not easy tutoring a dummy like me,” he laughs and rubs the back of his neck, slouching in his seat. Sakura sighs. 

It’s a bit like herding cats and a bit like pulling teeth and a lot like pulling cats teeth tutoring Naruto.

“You’re not dumb.” She edges her seat closer and picks up his pencil, pushing it into his hand. A calloused thumb brushes against the soft skin of her wrist as she does it and it sends a zing of pleasure up her spine. He’s not dumb and he’s certainly not ugly. Sakura lets her eyes dip briefly over his stretched form, his arms folded behind his head.

Naruto is _fit_ , toned muscles under tan skin that’s dusted with blonde hair. She’s spent enough time studying the way the human body moves itself to name every muscle that flexes under his white t-shirt _. Trapezius, deltoid, lateral tricep,_ she thinks, unconsciously curling and uncurling her toes in her tennis shoes. Today he’s wearing a pair of sweatpants and slide sandals, goofy shuriken print socks peeking out. 

Her throat dries when her gaze falls on the thick ridge that runs along one muscular thigh. Of course he was hung, too. 

She shakes her head to pull herself together. 

“You’re perfectly capable of doing this, you just need the proper motivation to get it done.” 

“Like going outside,” he says proudly, as if he’s solved a mighty puzzle. 

“Yeah, like going outside.” She rolls her eyes. “What else motivates you.”

“Ramen,” he says quickly before tapping his chin in thought. “Football. And…”

Naruto blushes a little and looks away.

“And girls?” Sakura finishes for him with a grin. 

“Yeah… I took AP Spanish in high school just to sit next to Hinata Hyuuga.”

Sakura tries to imagine the type of girl who’d inspire this type of academic optimism in Naruto. “How’d that go.”

“Not well,” he admits. 

“Ok, how about we start with going outside. Aaand if you pass the exam I’ll take you to that ramen place in town.”

“Ichiraku,” Naruto sighs fondly and then all at once lunges forward, hunched and determined over his work. “OK! I’m gonna finish this so we can go outside, Sakura. Believe it!” 

She laughs a little and rests her head on her palm, watching his pencil scratch excitedly over the page. He is actually doing the work on his own, he just requires someone to sit next to him at all times to remind him what he’s doing. It would be almost cute, if she hadn’t given up _hours_ of her life trying to get him to balance equations on his own. She, too, wants to be outside. 

20 minutes later Naruto’s looking out the window again. She pokes his leg under the desk with a long nail and he snaps to attention again. _Interesting_ , she thinks watching the blush dissipate from his cheeks.

“Sorry, Sakura.”

The next time his attention wanders she puts her palm against the crook of his arm. He shivers and turns back to his work without a word. She lets her fingertips drag through the thick blond hair on his forearm as she takes it away

Soon she senses his mind drifting again but he shakes his head hard and returns to the page when she runs her nails down the side of his thigh. He clears his throat but scratches away at the problems in front of him double time. 

_Very interesting_ , she thinks. She’s read a lot about motivation, punishment and reward. Naruto has already defeated every one of her tried and true methods for extracting work from obstinate tutees.

She looks him over again, the muscles flexed in his back and shoulders, the thickness in his lap, the canines biting into his lips in concentration. _Why not? Worth a try_.

“See,” she soothes as her fingers ghost over his thigh again, settling high on his leg. “You don’t need me at all.”

“Y-yes I do,” he manages to say with a grin.

“Keep working,” she purrs as she runs the heel of her palm down his length. He’s warm and firm and so _long_ already and getting hotter, harder, longer by the second. 

He stifles a growl, poorly, but doesn’t stop his calculations. 

They sit like this for a while, Sakura tracing the contours of his cock while the birds sing outside and there's nothing in the room but the sound of the pencil on paper and his ragged breaths. She taps the page once to draw his eye to an obvious error but mostly just watches his jaw work, pulling his throat muscles taut as he pins his wandering attention to the page. 

“S-Sakura—“ he hisses when she circles the blunt head between her thumb and index finger and gently tugs. 

“Keep going, you’re almost done,” she says casually. “And you’re doing _so_ good, Naruto.” 

“Mmmm.” Naruto closes his eyes and lets his head hang between his arms. “How come you never showed me this study trick before, Sakura?”

“My fault,” she laughs. “I should have known you’d need a unique strategy.”

“Yoo-neek? You sayin’ you haven’t motivated anyone else like this, right.” His voice is low, almost painfully restrained. The muscles at the base of his neck are tight and every hair on his arm stands on end. 

“That’s right,” she says, trying to keep the surprise from her tone. She’s never even seen a shadow pass through Naruto’s sunny disposition but there’s something unmistakably dark about the way he’d said it. “Get back to work.”

“What do I get when I finish.” He tilts his head up at her, brows knit in determination, eyes shiny with arousal.

“A C+, if you’re lucky,” she chuckles, moving her hand up over him again to slip beneath his waistband. Her breath hitches which her palm comes in contact with bare skin and Naruto grins. No boxers. Of course. “Don’t stop. You only have a few more.”

Naruto returns to his work without question as she pumps him slowly under the table, catching a bubble of precum on her thumb to slick him down. He flips to the last page with a flourish and she adds a twist of her wrist to the movement.

“Fuuuck,” he groans.

“Don't you dare, not until you finish the packet,” she admonishes. “I’ll just let you cum in these sweatpants, you’ll have to walk home with the stain.” 

Naruto makes a strangled noise but doesn’t stop writing. He’s panting lightly and flushed red from his ears to the backs of his hands, which shake slightly.

“W-what if I finish it first,” he gasps. He’s on the last problem.

“Hmmm.” She doesn’t reply but smiles down at the answers forming under his pencil, one hand still stroking steadily. He’s actually _doing_ it-- after a semester of dragging his feet and giving up and wheedling her for hints. She feels a swell of pride. She knew he had it in him.

“S-sssakura,” he moans, throwing down the pencil. “I’m done. W--where can I…?”

She leans over to check his work quickly then pulls him free from his sweatpants. Sakura hums in appreciation at the sight of his cock bobbing in the afternoon light slanting through the window. 

“You got them all right so I guess wherever you want.”

He raises a brow and catches his cock in his palm, picking up her pace with his own hand

Sakura rolls her eyes. “Within reason.”

They haggle a bit before she agrees that her mouth is the most discrete solution. All it takes is the touch of her lips around him and he’s rocking into her, coating her throat and tongue in cum.

“F-f-fuuuuuck,” he sighs as she withdraws her head from his lap. “Man we shoulda tried this a while ago. Way better than flashcards.”

“For you,” she says with a laugh. It turns to a surprised yelp as Naruto tugs her into his lap. “Hey!”  
  


“I haven’t thanked you yet for tutoring me,” he growls, resting his cock between them. The head is still slick and stared up at her. She licks her lips unconsciously— despite his questionable hygiene habits he’d tasted good. “I’m _definitely_ gonna pass Grandpa Hatake’s course now.”

“You still have to pass the test,” she giggles as he crawls his fingers up her stomach and ribs, tugging at the fabric of her hoodie. He traces the school mascot on the front with an innocent finger tip.   
  


Naruto looks up at her a bit startled, as if he’d forgotten all about the exam, then shrugs and pulls her in for a kiss. He tastes like cinnamon gum and smells like good sweat and the powdery detergent you could buy in the laundry room. His tongue laps at hers until she lets them tangle and slide apart. 

“That’s right! Damn.” Naruto’s hands clench against her as he pulls away, eliciting another giggle as his look dodges away, as if the pesky test is hiding somewhere in the room. Suddenly his look turns sly and he eases his thighs apart to draw her closer. “Hey--- will you sit with me while I take it.”

Sakura’s mouth goes dry. The implication, the idea of her palming his cock in a crowded lecture hall while he takes the exam, Professor Hatake watching slyly from behind his dirty novel. Would Naruto last? Could she really hold him on the edge for two hours? Her breath catches in her chest as the fantasy unfolds. 

“S-sure.” It's her turn to stumble on her words. Something in Naruto’s look tells her she’s set the bar high. If she’s giving head for homework, what will he expect for acing an exam? He’s clearly capable.

“Good.” He grins, showing every tooth and taking off the first layer of her already sparse sanity. “You still gotta take me to Ichiraku.”

She scoffs and shakes her head. “Fine. Don’t you want to go outside now that you’re done with your work?”

“Nah.” Naruto kicks the other chair against the door to keep it closed and slides his hands under her sweatshirt. She melts against his calloused palms on her stomach and his grin grows wilder. “Let’s study somemore.” 


End file.
